


《头发快点长长就好了》

by Shirleylin



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirleylin/pseuds/Shirleylin





	《头发快点长长就好了》

总裁澈×芭蕾舞演员汉

SVT集团年轻的总裁崔胜澈先生最近心情不是很好。

原本胜券在握的一项并购案因为下属的失误出了岔子，导致原本顺利的程序陷入困境。听到这个消息时他正在剪头发，突然的低气压和猛然提高的音调导致造型师手抖了一下，一不小心多剪了一截儿头发，最后修来修去，头发越来越短，连平时常梳的背头都有点困难。

崔胜澈虽然签上亿合同都不带眨眼的人物，但是头发剪坏了这件事还是让他心情低落了一段时间。不得不顺毛的发型使他看起来年轻了10岁不止，却也同时导致他在公司里的威严形象大打折扣，突出体现在开会时下属时不时抽搐的嘴角上。

当然更重要的原因是，崔胜澈的伴侣尹净汉先生，是一个不折不扣的外貌协会成员。

尹净汉先生是一位知名的芭蕾舞演员，长相精致，实力优越，因此也是演出邀约不断，在家的时间还没崔胜澈时间长。

崔胜澈头发剪坏的时候尹净汉正在外地演出，崔胜澈和尹净汉通电话的时候闷闷不乐的告诉他自己的头发被剪坏了，尹净汉还笑着安慰他说没关系，不就是头发嘛过一段时间就会长出来的。

但是尹净汉回来之后看到崔胜澈的新发型还是忍不住笑出了声：“胜澈啊，你这个发型搞得你真的好像旺仔牛奶啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

崔胜澈一脸绝望的把尹净汉按在沙发上让他闭嘴，但是尹净汉笑的停不下来，最后也只好认命的坐在那里任由尹净汉一连拍了好多照片凑够了九宫格发在朋友圈“我们家的实体旺仔kkkkk”。

闹过之后尹净汉和崔胜澈一起窝在沙发里，手在崔胜澈的头发里揉来揉去，突然就觉得好像是回到他们刚刚才认识的20岁左右的年纪。20岁的崔胜澈头发也是这么短，运动之后头发湿透，摸起来毛扎扎的，浑身上下都洋溢着青春荷尔蒙的气息。

那个时候的尹净汉留着一头长发，经常被女生围起来询问怎么护理头发护理的那么好，尹净汉为难的说没有怎么护理啊就只是用的普通的洗发水而已。

女孩子们经常来问的还有诸如“净汉学长是怎么保持身材的啊？”“净汉学长怎么平衡感这么厉害？”之类的问题，对此尹净汉只能回答一句：“可能是天生的吧。”惹来周围一片人的羡慕和嫉妒。

尹净汉懒洋洋的躺在崔胜澈的怀里发散思维，崔胜澈处理完手头上的工作之后低头问他最近还有没有要出门的行程，尹净汉本就是能躺着绝不站着的懒人性格，每次演出之后都要给自己放半个月的假，美名其曰“养精蓄锐”。

崔胜澈听着尹净汉掰着手指头数出来的的几个演出，最近的那个还在三个星期之后，笑着一把抱起尹净汉走向卧室，边走边说：“那你这段时间就老老实实的在家陪着我吧。”尹净汉被摔在柔软的被子中间，接下来是密密匝匝的吻，热烈的他喘不过气来。

尹净汉在性事上一向非常配合，两个人都不是纵欲的性格，但是这种小别胜新婚的情况还是要做个爽才行。

崔胜澈的肺活量向来比尹净汉要强，尹净汉被吻的眼前发黑的时候崔胜澈已经接吻办事两不误的把尹净汉的衣服脱了一大半了。

尹净汉忍不住推了推崔胜澈的胸膛，崔胜澈笑着打趣他：“怎么这一会儿就不行了？下一步得带着你去健身才行。”

尹净汉抬腿提了他一脚，正好被崔胜澈捏住脚腕，直接把碍事的内裤褪了下来。尹净汉漂亮的性器翘出好看的弧度，崔胜澈帮他撸了两下，前段就开始隐隐约约的渗出水来，整个身体也开始泛起好看的红。

尹净汉不满只有自己坦诚相见，爬起来撅着屁股去解崔胜澈的腰带，第一次没成功，他有些急躁，使了劲儿好不容易解开，崔胜澈的性器弹出来弹在他的脸上，比尹净汉的颜色更深，体积也更大一圈。

崔胜澈按着尹净汉的后颈，低着声哄他：“舔一下它，宝宝。”

尹净汉原本就受不住崔胜澈的低音，闻言直接软了腰，漂亮的腰窝更加明显，他努力吞咽着口中的巨物，没一会儿就嫌嘴巴酸哼哼唧唧的不想再动了。

崔胜澈抬起他的头继续与他接吻，一手玩弄着尹净汉胸前秀气的乳头，一手一点一点的为他做着扩张。手指在后穴里一点一点的插入，尹净汉只觉得身体深处越来越痒，但是手指却远远达不到那个深度。

他难耐的用小腹蹭着崔胜澈已经硬起多时的性器，扭着腰撒着娇让崔胜澈直接进来。他们习惯面对面的姿势，因为可以直接看到对方的表情。

崔胜澈扶着尹净汉的一条腿，慢慢的把自己送进尹净汉的身体里。粗长的性器刚刚插入时尹净汉还是有点受不住，生理泪水止不住的淌，崔胜澈边把他的眼泪吻干净边一点一点的把自己的性器磨进尹净汉的后穴。又紧又热的肠道紧紧的吸着他，完全进入时尹净汉忍不住泄出一声呻吟，而这声呻吟也被热烈的吻而打断。

崔胜澈慢慢的开始动作，对于尹净汉的敏感点他早就熟能生巧，一次又一次慢慢的顶上去。净汉逐渐适应了后穴中的异物感，取之而来的是熟悉的快感，他的腿盘在崔胜澈的腰上，不满足这个频率，半睁着眼搂着崔胜澈的脖子，带着鼻音要求“再快一点”。

随即崔胜澈也放开了手脚，每次都是深深地捅进最深处，尹净汉后穴里的嫩肉随着崔胜澈的动作被带出，如此反复。不过一会儿，尹净汉弓起身体，眼前一片白光，崔胜澈知道他要到了，又加快了动作，尹净汉的肠壁紧紧吸着崔胜澈的性器，忍不住射了，白浊喷了两人的小腹上，与身下的体液混在一起，一片狼藉。

尹净汉射过之后整个人脱力的后仰，却又被崔胜澈的大操大干弄的喘个不停，尹净汉忍不住抓着崔胜澈的头发求他慢一点，崔胜澈却用鼻子拱着他胸前的两点笑着说：“你爽完了就不管我了？”

尹净汉已经开始精神焕散，没有办法组织出完整的语句，因为崔胜澈的频率不减力度反增，尹净汉的下身又有了要抬头的趋势。最后崔胜澈的精液射在尹净汉的身体深处，尹净汉被烫的又高潮了一次。

尹净汉最后的记忆是他被抱去浴室清理，清理途中崔胜澈忍不住又来了一次，但是尹净汉已经累的手指头都动不了了，所以就由他去。主卧的大床已经没办法收拾，所以两个人去次卧睡了一晚。

第二天尹净汉醒来早已经日上三竿，他稍微动了下就觉得自己的身体仿佛是被拆卸重装一样，崔胜澈早就醒了，坐在他旁边正用着笔记本处理工作。

见尹净汉醒了，把电脑搁在一边，将尹净汉搂在怀里唯他喝了半杯温水，问他有没有觉得后面不舒服。尹净汉抬头亲了亲崔胜澈，小声在他耳边说：“胜澈啊，头发真的要留长一点，现在太短了我有点抓不住啊。”

崔胜澈翻身把尹净汉压在身下一顿乱亲，“呀！我已经很努力的让它快点长了！”


End file.
